Rabbit Doll
by Mir-acleKim
Summary: Awalnya Jongin hanya ingin memberikan hadiah untuk kekasihnya –Lay- tapi semuanya tidak berjalan mulus, dan malah berubah menjadi kacau. Dimana Kai harus merawat seorang/? kelinci/? Atau apalah itu. KaiHun slight! KaiLay, ChanBaek.
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Mir-acleKim**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : typo, alur cepet, bahasa tidak baku, YAOI de el el**

**Disclaimer : EXO milik SMEnt, orang tua de el el. Jalan cerita milik saya.**

**Summary : Awalnya Jongin hanya ingin memberikan hadiah untuk kekasihnya –Lay- tapi semuanya tidak berjalan mulus, dan malah berubah menjadi kacau. Dimana Kai harus merawat seorang/? kelinci/? Atau apalah itu. KaiHun slight! KaiLay, ChanBaek.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! THANKS~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author POV

"Apa yang harus kuberikan pada Lay gege?"

Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia bingung, sangat bingung malah. Dari tadi dia mondar-mandir sambil memegangi handphonenya. Dia ingin menelpon seseorang, tapi jujur dia sangat bingung ingin menelpon siapa. Aneh bukan?

"Argh! Aku harus memberikan apa!?" ucapnya terlihat frustasi, masih sibuk mondar-mandir tidak jelas dikamar apertementnya.

Diotak-atikanya handphonenya, mencari seseorang untuk ditelpon.

"Chanyeol! Yeol! Yeol!" teriaknya di telpon,saat dia menelpon seseorang. orang yang ditelpon itu sepertinya sedang sibuk.

"Park Chanyeol!" teriak Kai pada handphonenya sendiri.

"Ya! Ya! Ada apa Kkamjong!" teriak Chanyeol diseberang sana, dengan nada kesalnya dia berbicara.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telponku!?" Kai juga berteriak kesal.

"Aku sudah menjawabnya!"

"Tapi kau tidak berbicara! Bodoh!"

"Aku sedang sibuk!"

"Oke, oke" Kai mulai mengatur nafasnya setelah berdebat dan berteriak-teriak dengan Chanyeol. Dia ingin kembali pada tujuan awalnya menelpon Chanyeol.

"Hei! Aku ingin minta bantuanmu" ucap Kai, Chanyeol yang masih kesal hanya mendesah kecil, ya pasti Kai hanya akan meminta bantuan padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tau, Baekhyun menyukai apa?" tanyanya. Mata Chanyeol membulat seketika mendengar perkataan Kai. Baekhyun? Baekhyun kekasihnya? Ada apa dengan Kai?

"Kenapa kau menanyakan dia huh?" nada suara Chanyeol sangat tidak bersahabat. Kai hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin tau, aku bingung harus membelikan apa untuk Lay-ku" akunya. Diseberang sana, Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sebentar.

Sreett~

"Kai! Kai~! Sepertinya kau harus membelikan Lay-mu itu boneka"

Sreet!

"Boneka?"

Kai membuka pintu kaca apertemennya dan berdiri dibalkon. Dan Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama, berdiri di balkon juga.

Sebenarnya kamar mereka berdekatan. Hanya saja Kai terlalu malas untuk pergi mengetuk pintu sebelah. Lebih cepat menelpon bukan?

"Iya Boneka, Boneka apa saja!" Chanyeol sedikit kedinginan. Ini malam hari, dia hanya memakai baju tanpa lengan dan celana pendek.

Kai terlihat bingung, dia masih memikirkan ide Chanyeol.

"Sudah ya Kai, aku kedinginan" ucap Chanyeol dan masuk kedalam apertementnya. Kai masih terdiam dibalkon.

Dan Akhirnya dia tersenyum. Mungkin ide temannya itu ada bagusnya juga.

.

.

.

Kai mermakir mobilnya di parkiran sebuah Mall. Ya pagi ini dia ingin membelikan hadiah untuk namjachingunya yang berulang tahun pada hari ini tanggal 7 oktober. Dan Kai berniat memberikan hadiahnya malam ini.

Dia pergi ketoko boneka yang berada di Mall itu. Sedikit bingung saat melihat beribu-ribu boneka. Kai memang masih sekolah Senior high school kelas 3, dan dia tidak pernah pergi ke Mall sendirian dan mencari boneka seperti ini. jadi dia cukup bingung.

"Aku harus memilih yang mana?" dia bingung sendiri. Melihat kekiri dan kekanan. Mencari boneka yang cocok untuk kekasihnya itu. Kai dan Lay memang sudah lama berpacaran. Tapi Kai selalu bingung ingin memberikan apa saat ulang tahun Lay.

"Anda ingin membeli apa?" tanya pelayan toko itu. Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku ingin memberikan hadiah untuk kekasihku. Kira-kira boneka apa yang kubelikan?" Kai mengaku pada pelayan toko itu. Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum melihat Kai kebingungan.

"Bagaimana dengan ini saja?" tanya pelayan itu mengambil sebuh boneka kelinci putih yang kira-kira ukurannya 30 centi itu. Kai menatap sebentar pada boneka itu.

"Kenapa harus ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Karena menurutku ini yang paling bagus, imut kan? Cocok untuk kekasihmu" jawab pelayan itu sambil tersenyum. Kai pun mengangguk dan berjalan ke kasir.

Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum saat melihat Kai ke meja Kasir. Dan tiba-tiba…

Kliiing~

Pelayan itu menghilang.

Kai masih berjalan ke meja kasir dan membeli boneka itu. Boneka itu langsung dibungkus kado dan siap diberikan pada Lay. Kai keluar toko itu sambil tersenyum.

"Semoga kau suka ge~" ucapnya senang.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Kai sudah siap dengan bajunya yang bagus, sebelum pergi, dia membenahi rambutnya dulu sebentar agar terlihat rapi. Lay tidak tau bahwa Kai akan datang kerumahnya malam ini. sebenarnya ini kejutan untuk Lay.

Dari apertemen Kai memang tidak jauh dari apeterment yang ditinggali Lay. Tapi tetap saja dia ingin menggunakan mobil.

Setibanya diapertement Lay. Dengan cepat Kai menekan bel apertemen Lay. Tapi Lay tidak kunjung membuka pintu apertemennya. Kai terlihat kesal dan terus menekan bel berkali-kali.

"Ayolah ge~" gumamnya didepan pintu.

Cklek~

"Kau siapa?" mata Kai langsung membulat melihat siapa didepannya, itu bukan Lay, melainkan seseorang namja yang tidak dikenal Kai sama sekali.

"Kau yang siapa? Kenapa kau berada diapertement Lay?!" tanya namja itu. Kai menyerikan alisnya.

"Siapa yang berada diluar Kris?" suara itu, itu suara Lay, kekasihnya Kai. Dan apa tadi Kris? Siapa itu Kris?

"Ge! Siapa dia!?" Kai berteriak kencang didepan pintu, membuat Lay yang berada didalam apertemennya itu menengok kearah pintu.

"Kai?"

Oke, Kai benar-benar marah sekarang.

"K-kai, aku bisa jelaskan!" ucap Lay berjalan kearah pintu. Kris, namja yang membukakan pintu tadi hanya melihat adegan Kai dan Lay didepannya.

Kai mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Dengan cepat dia pergi dari hadapan Lay dan Kris. Membawa beserta hadiah yang akan diberikannya pada Lay.

"Kai! Kai! Aku bisa jelaskan!" Lay ingin mengejar Kai yang perlahan-lahan menjauh. Tapi sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Kau berpacaran dengan bocah? Tidak kusangka" ucap Kris datar. Lay menundukkan kepalanya menahan tangisnya. Sejujurnya dia juga telah membohongi Kris. Kris namjachingunya yang berada di Kanada. Kris pergi untuk belajar di negeri itu. Lay cukup merasa kesepian di Seoul dan anak Senior high school berapa kali menyatakan perasaan padanya. Ya anak Senior high school itu adalah Kai. Kai sangat menyukai Lay. Dia sudah beberapa kali meminta Lay menjadi kekasinhya. Dan juga sudah ditolak Lay beberapa kali. Tapi Kai tidak mau menyerah dan terus mengejar Lay. Lay yang merasa kasian pada Kai pun akhirnya menerimanya menjadi kekasihnya. Mereka terus saja berpacaran cukup lama sudah. Saat Kris kembali ke Seoul, Lay menyembunyikan bahwa dia sudah memiliki kekasih lain. Dan sampai hari ini, dia saat ulang tahun Lay. Dua namja yang dicintainya, mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua diselingkuhi Lay.

"Hiks…hiks, mianhae Kris…mianhae" tangis Lay pecah. Dengan sigap Kris memeluk namja mungil itu.

"Aku mengerti dirimu Lay, kuharap kau bisa menyelesaikan urusanmu nanti dengan bocah itu" ucap Kris sambil mengusap punggung Lay. Lay hanya mengangguk sambil menangis.

.

.

.

"Shit!"

Kai mengumpat kesal setelah kembali ke apertemennya dileparnya kasar kotak kado yang akan diberikannya pada Lay. Dia juga bingung kenapa hadiah itu malah dia bawa pulang, dan tidak dibuangnya.

"Aargh!"

Diacaknya rambutnya kesal sambil menghepaskan kasar tubuhnya keranjangnya. Diliriknya kotak kado disamping kepalanya itu. Perlahan diambilnya dan dibukanya isinya.

"Harusnya kau kubuang saja" gumam Kai pelan sambil memandangi boneka kelinci putih itu. Terlihat imut sekali.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku tidak ingin membuangmu?" pikirnya sambil melihat-lihat boneka kelinci itu. Diletakan Kai boneka itu disamping kepalanya, diliriknya sebentar handphonenya yang menandakan jam 19:50 malam. Lalu dipejamkannya matanya agar menenangkan dirinya sebentar dari masalah yang menimpanya.

Kai tiduran terlentang dengan satu tangan memegangi handphone di dadanya dan satu tangannya diletakannya dibelakang kepala.

Kreek~

Kai merasakan berat pada ranjangnya bertambah. Dia mencoba membuka matanya. Dia terbelalak saat melihat seseorang berada diatasnya.

Kai tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa orang yang berada diatasnya itu, duduk diantara perut dan dadanya. Sejak Kai pulang keapertemennya dia tidak sama sekali menghidupkan lampu. Dia ingin menenangkan diri dengan cara mematikan lampu.

"Ka-kau si-siapa?" tanya Kai, jujur saja, apa ini hanya mimpi atau apa. Orang yang berada diatas Kai itu memiringkan kepalanya kesebalah kanan, lucu, seperti tidak mengerti juga.

Kepalanya didekatkannya kekepala Kai. Kai hanya terdiam, tidak menyuruh orang yang diatasnya ini pergi entah kenapa juga dia hanya diam.

Kai melihat mata itu, mata orang yang berada diatasnya itu, mata cantik yang sepertinya kebingungan.

Kai tersentak saat kepalanya dengan kepala orang itu sangat dekat, bahkan dahi mereka hampir bersentuhan. Sebuah tangan menyentuh hidung Kai, dan berlanjut kebibir Kai. Kai hanya menatap tidak percaya.

Setelah orang itu menyentuh hidung dan bibir Kai, dia juga menyentuh bibir dan hidungnya juga.

"Sama" gumam orang itu, sungguh pelan. Kai menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Aku manusia!" teriak orang itu senang. Kai semakin kebingungan dan mengambil ponselnya. Tertera disana jam 23.50, Apa aku tadi tertidur? Pikir Kai.

Diarahkannya handphonenya kearah orang itu dari kepalanya.

Matanya yang cantik, hidung mancungnya, dan bibir tipisnya. Sangat cantik apa lagi dengan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit kearah kiri, terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Kai kembali melihat kearah kepalanya, ada yang aneh, tentu saja aneh! orang itu mempunyai telinga? Hei, bukan telinga biasa tapi telinga yang panjang berada diatas kepalanya. Berwarna putih panjang seperti…kelinci?

Tangan Kai bergerak sedikit menyentuh telinga panjang itu, orang itu juga memegangi telinga panjangnya.

"Oh tidak, kenapa ini masih ada?" gumam orang itu lagi, Kai menyeritkan alisnya, lalu tangannya turun menyentuh bagian telinga satunya, ya dia memiliki telinga panjang seperti kelinci diatas kepalanya dan memiliki telinga layaknya manusia. Jadi dia ini apa? Pikir Kai.

Kai kembali mengarahkan ponsel kearah orang yang masih menindihnya itu. Betapa terkejutnya Kai, saat dia sadar orang itu tidak sama sekali memakai apa-apa.

"Sebenarnya kau apa?!" teriak Kai terkejut dan menjauhkan orang itu dari atasnya. Lagi-lagi orang itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya kearah kanan.

"Aku juga tidak tau, awalnya aku boneka yang kau beli pagi tadi, dan aku juga bingung kenapa aku bisa berubah menjadi manusia, seperti dirimu. Tapi telingaku tidak bisa hilang" ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, Kai hanya mengarahkan handphonenya ke wajah orang itu saja. Jujur! Sangat menggemaskan.

Kai menatap kearah boneka yang beberapa jam tadi diletakannya disamping kepalanya, benar boneka itu tidak ada, dan dia kembali menatap orang itu.

"Lalu? Kena-kenapa k-kau ti-tidak memakai ba-baju?" tanya Kai gelagapan. Dia terlihat takut dan bingung.

"Karena boneka kelinci tidak memakai baju?" ucap orang itu dengan polosnya. Kai mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham lalu berjalan ke lemarinya dengan memegang handphonenya, masih enggan dia menghidupkan lampu.

"Ini pakailah" ucap Kai menyerahkan baju yang diambilnya dari lemari, orang itu mencoba memakai baju Kai.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kai yang masih berdiri ditepi ranjang, sedangkan orang itu duduk diranjang.

"Aku tidak tau" jawabnnya. Kai kembali menyeritkan alisnya.

"Tapi kau bisa memanggiku Sehun, aku ingin sekali nama itu" ucapnya tersenyum semuringah. Kai membalas senyuman itu.

"Sehun? Tidak buruk" jawab Kai sambil tertawa pelan, Sehun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau kau siapa?" tanya Sehun pada Kai.

"Kai, panggi aku Kai" jawab Kai.

"Emm, Kai, bagaimana cara memakai baju ini?" tanyanya dengan polosnya. Kai membulatkan matanya menatap tidak percaya.

TBC or END?

**A/N : Holaaaaa~~~~ saya bikin ff lagi ._.v bagus gak? Saya galo/? Mau di publish atau gak tadinya ._.**

**Hapus atau lanjut? **

**Tolong reviewnya ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Mir-acleKim**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : typo, alur cepet, bahasa tidak baku, YAOI de el el**

**Disclaimer : EXO milik SMEnt, orang tua de el el. Jalan cerita milik saya.**

**Summary : Awalnya Jongin hanya ingin memberikan hadiah untuk kekasihnya –Lay- tapi semuanya tidak berjalan mulus, dan malah berubah menjadi kacau. Dimana Kai harus merawat seorang/? kelinci/? Atau apalah itu. KaiHun, slight! KaiLay, ChanBaek.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! THANKS~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author POV

"Emm, Kai, bagaimana cara memakai baju ini?"

Kai membulatkan matanya tak percaya pada namja atau kelinci/? Atau apalah itu yang tidak tau cara memakai baju?

"K-kau benar-benar ti-tidak bisa?" tanya Kai agak sedikit takut sih, tentu saja, namja didepannya itu tidak memakai apa-apa, untung saja Kai masih mematikan lampu, kalau tidak pasti dia sudah melihat tubuh polos namja itu sepenuhnya.

Lagi-lagi namja itu mengangguk polos, jujur dia sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Kai berpikir sebentar, dia berpikir memakaikan baju itu pada namja yang berada didepannya itu. Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menepis pikiran kotor yang terlintas diotaknya itu.

Kai mengambil alih baju yang berada ditangan Sehun, dengan berhati-hati dia memakaikan baju itu pada Sehun. Saliva pun terasa berat untuk diteguk melihat jarak diantara Sehun dan Kai benar-benar dekat. Kai sabar ya! Sabar!

Sehun mendongkakkan kepalanya melihat kearah Kai yang memasangkan baju itu padanya. Dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Namja didepannya itu benar-benar tampan.

"Apa kau juga tidak bisa memakai celana?" tanya Kai hati-hati, Sehun pun tersadar dari lamunannya menatap Kai, lalu dia mengangguk sambil menunduk. Kai kembali membulatkan matanya. Lama-lama Kai memang harus lebih sabar lagi untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Sehun yang teramat polos, dia tidak mau menghilangkan kepolosan Sehun dengan hanya melihat tubuh namja putih pucat itu. Namja atau apalah, Kai tidak tahu sebenarnya Sehun itu apa?

.

.

.

Pagi pun tiba,Kai merasakan seluruh badannya sakit karena tidur di sofa dan tidak memakai selimut. Tentu saja, ranjang dan selimutnya sudah diambil alih oleh Sehun yang sedang meringkuk di ranjangnya. Kai yang kebetulan tidur di sofa kamarnya yang berseberangan dengan ranjang yang ditiduri Sehun, perlahan mendekat melihat wajah manis namja kelinci yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Sungguh manis" ucap Kai pelan lalu membelai lembut pipi putih Sehun. Dia melihat jelas telinga panjang Sehun yang masih ada diatas kepalanya, Kai semakin yakin Sehun memanglah boneka kelinci yang dibelinya kemarin.

Yang Kai bingung hanya satu hal…

'Bagaimana bisa sebuah boneka kelinci berubah menjadi manusia?'

Kai memutar kejadian kemarin pagi di Saat dia ingin membelikan hadiah untuk kekasihnya –ehm!- mungkin sekarang telah menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Kai masih ingat Lay yang berselingkuh didepannya. Sungguh menyakitkan.

Kejadian kemarin malam itu terputar di otaknya. Tanpa sadar Kai terduduk diranjangnya dengan keras membuat ranjang itu sedikit bergerak dan tentu saja itu membuat Sehun merasa risih dan terbangun.

Kai memijat pelipisnya pelan. Masih memikirkan permasalahannya dengan Lay yang sempat terlupakan karena seorang namja kelinci.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kai menoleh pada asal suara itu. Ya Sehun sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, dan ikut duduk diranjang Kai.

"Gwenchana" ucap Kai singkat dan kembali memijat pelipisnya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang tidak baik-baik" ucap Sehun. Dan Kai kembali menoleh pada Sehun yang sedikit memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Tidak apa, aku baik" Kai menyakinkan Sehun. Sehun hendak berjalan keluar dari selimut.

"Ja-jangan!" sergah Kai cepat, Sehun menatap kearah Kai dengan tatapan polosnya yang mungkin bisa diartikan 'ada apa?'

Kai meneguk salivanya kasar. Oh ayolah! Sehun masih tidak memakai apa-apa untuk bagian bawahnya, bagaimana jika Kai melihatnya dan langsung me– ah! Lupakan. Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi Kai, aku lapaaar~" rengek Sehun manja. Astaga~ namja kelinci ini, membuat Kai harus benar-benar sabar.

Kai kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tetap disitu dan jangan bergerak, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan. Jadi tunggulah dan jangan bergerak" ucap Kai cepat lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih bingung dengan ucapan Kai yang benar-benar membuatnya tidak paham.

Kai didapur hanya membuat sup sayuran. Ya mungkin Sehun menyukainya mengingat Sehun seorang boneka kelinci. Dan bukan hanya itu alasannya, di lemari es Kai juga hanya tersisa bahan sayur-sayuran jadi apa boleh buat?

Setelah selesai mencuci semua bahan sayur-sayuran. Kai meletakannya dimeja makan dan mencoba mengupas kentang disamping wastafel.

Sambil mengupas kentang Kai kembali berpikir tentang masalah Sehun, sampai kapan namja itu tidak memakai bawahan? Dan dia juga memikirkan asal-usul Sehun yang berubah itu.

Apa…

Itu berhubungan dengan pelayan ditoko waktu itu? Yang menyuruhnya untuk membeli Sehun, salah, maksudnya untuk membeli boneka kelinci yang berubah menjadi Sehun.

Apa dia harus kembali ketoko itu dan meminta penjelasan?

Emm, bisa jadi?

Kres…

Kai mendengar suara itu dan berbalik kearah meja makan.

"Sehun!" teriaknya, Sehun terkisap dan terkejut mendengar teriakan Kai. Dia menundukkan kepalanya takut, Kai berteriak keras seperti itu padanya membuatnya takut.

"Apa yang kau–" ucap Kai terpotong dan matanya menyelusuri setiap tubuh Sehun.

"Kau–kau bisa?" ucapnya terbata saat melihat Sehun menggunakan celana yang diberikannya tadi malam. Sehun menatap kebawah mengikuti arah mata Kai. Lalu dia kembali menatap Kai dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" mata Kai hampir keluar dari tempatnya, apa semalam Sehun berbohong padanya tidak bisa memakai celana.

"Kau tau? Aku hampir mati kelaparan didalam kamarmu, karena aku bosan aku berkutat dengan celana ini mencoba memakainya, ternyata begitu sulit" ucap Sehun sambil memegangi celana yang dipakainya itu dengan susah payah. Sambil diputarnya badannya untuk menunjukan hasil dia bisa memakainya sendiri.

Kai membuka mulutnya lebar, astaga anak ini seperti anak-anak yang masih berumur 5 tahun yang baru bisa memakai celananya sendiri.

Dan jangan lupakan bunyi apa tadi, itu bunyi Sehun menggigit wortel yang dimakannya tanpa sepengetahuan Kai.

"Oke, sekarang masalah satu sudah selesai" gumam Kai sendiri sambil memijat keningnya, Sehun perlahan menggerakan tangannya lagi untuk mengambil wortel yang sempat terjatuh di meja makan karena terkejut akibat teriakan Kai.

"Sehun" gumam Kai yang masih memegangi keningnya sambil menutup matanya. Sepertinya dia tau bahwa Sehun berusaha mengambil wortel itu lagi, Sehun menyembunyikan tangannya dibelakang punggungnya seperti anak kecil. Dipoutkannya bibirnya karena gagal mengambil wortel itu.

Kai mendongkakkan kepalanya, lalu mengambil wortel bekas gigtan Sehun dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Aku tau kau sangat lapar, ambilah" ucapnya, wajah Sehun kembali senang dengan cepat dia mengambil wortel itu dan memakannya lagi. Sungguh kekanak-kanakan bukan?

Kai melihat Sehun makan dengan lahapnya, ada sesuat yang berbeda dari Sehun…

Tunggu…

Sepertinya tadi masih ada?

Kenapa menghilang?

Kai mengucek kedua matanya beberapa kali.

Apa malam tadi dan pagi tadi itu hanya khayalan? Tentu saja tidak mungkin. Mengingat Sehun seorang boneka kelinci.

Lalu apa yang berbeda?

"Sehun" ucap Kai pelan, Sehun mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun sambil melahap habis wortelnya.

"Telinga kelincimu" ucap Kai pelan. Sehun mencoba menggerakan matanya menata ke atas dan tentu saja itu tidak mungkin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Telinga kelincimu hilang" ucap Kai, Sehun membulatkan matanya, dengan cepat dia memegangi kepalanya dan ternyata telinga itu benar-benar menghilang.

"Mwo? Jinjja? Benar-benar menghilang?" ucap Sehun senang. Dia sedikit melompat-lompat karena senang. Kai menatap bingung Sehun.

'Kenapa bisa hilang?' pikir Kai dan Sehun bersamaan, Sehun menghentikan aksi melompatnya dan menatap Kai, begitu juga dengan Kai yang menatapnya.

"Wortel?" ucap mereka berdua bersama-sama. Sepertinya Kai harus banyak membeli wortel akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau"

"Ayolah Sehun, ini enak~"

"Aku tidak mau, itu tidak enak huee~"

"Kau itu manja sekali? Kau itu boneka atau apa? Aneh"

"Aku namja!"

"Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya, jadi kau harus memakannya!"

"Lebih baik aku makan wortelnya saja" ucap Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyendok sup sayur itu kemulutnya, tapi hanya wortelnya saja.

"Terserah kau, yang penting kau makan. Kita harus pergi ke supermarket hari ini, lalu ke toko itu" ucap Kai, yang kebetulan ini hari minggu. Dia bisa membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk beberapa hari ini.

"Tokwo apwa?" ucap Sehun bicara sambil mulutnya dipenuhi dengan makanan yang belum selesai dikunyahnya.

"Astaga! Kau makan belepotan" ucap Kai mengambil tisu dan membersikan bibir pink ranum itu.

Bibir ya?

Jangan bilang Kai tidak tertarik pada bibir itu, sepertinya bibir itu manis seperti orangnya? Eh? Apa? Lagi-lagi Kai memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Kai…" ucap Sehun, menyadarkan Kai yang menatap bibirnya lekat tadi. Agak sedikit salah tingkah saat Sehun menatapnnya dalam kebingungan.

"Cepat bergegaslah, aku akan mandi dulu" ucap Kai pergi dari meja makan. Semoga saja Sehun tau cara mandi.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau"

"Ayolah Sehun, ini enak~"

"Aku tidak mau, itu tidak enak huee~"

"Kau itu manja sekali? Kau itu boneka atau apa? Aneh"

"Aku namja!"

"Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya, jadi kau harus memakannya!"

Hampir saja Lay mengetuk pintu apertement Kai. Tapi setelah mendengar Kai yang sepertinya berbicara dengan seseorang atau siapa? Lay juga tidak terlalu mendengar, suara mereka samar-samar. Dan Lay menarik kesimpulan bahwa Kai sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

"Lay-hyung? Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Chanyeol saat hendak pergi dari apertemennya, dia melihat Lay terdiri mematung didepan apertemen Kai.

"Chanyeol?" Lay terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri didepan apertemennya. Jadi Kai bicara dengan siapa?

"Ne hyung, lalu siapa lagi?" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya. "Bagaimana dengan hadiah Kai? Kau menyukainya? Kau tau? Malam-malam sekali dia meminta bantuan ku untuk memberi saran untuk hadiahmu, bukankah dia namja yang perhatian?" ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar, membuat dada Lay semakin sakit. Dia teringat wajah kecewa Kai saat menemukannya bersama Kris diapertemennya. Astaga! Sepertinya Lay menyesali ini semua.

"Aku-aku menyukainya!" ucap Lay tergagap sambil memaksakan senyumnya, Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Kau memang beruntung bisa menjadi namjachingu temanku itu, kau tau hati seorang Kim Jongin itu sangat sudah ditaklukan" ucap Chanyeol lagi. Pembicaraan ini semakin membuat hati Lay mejadi sakit.

"Oke hyung, aku pergi dulu ne? Annyeooong~" Chanyeol melesat pergi meninggalkan Lay yang masih betah berada didepan pintu apertemen Kai. Tujuan untuk meminta maafnya seakan menghilang, dia takut Kai tidak memaafkannya dan malah mengusirnya. Sebelum itu terjadi, Lay lebih dulu mengusir dirinya sendiri dan pergi meninggalkan apertemen Kai.

.

.

.

Mereka telah berhasil membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk mereka. Dan Kai sangat banyak membeli wortel, mengingat Sehun yang suka memakan wortel.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun pergi dan langsung bertatapan dengan matahari. Sungguh panas! Dengan memakai pakaian Kai, dan topi Kai, mereka berdua berjalan ke toko dimana Kai membeli boneka kelinci Sehun.

"Permisi" ucap Kai sopan, dan langsung disambut ramah oleh pelayan toko itu. Kai mengedarkan pandangannya diseluruh toko itu, mencari sosok pelayan yang kemarin membantunya, mana ya?

"Mana pelayan yang kemarin membantuku?" gumam Kai. Pelayan yang berada disampinya itu menoleh.

"Pelayan lain? Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" ucap pelayan toko itu.

"Emm, seorang namja badannya pendek dariku, kulitnya putih bersih dan wajahnya terlihat cantik untuk ukuran namja" ucap Kai menjelaskan, pelayan toko itu kebingungan.

"Tidak ada pelayan toko seperti itu" ucap pelayan itu, Kai membelalakan matanya.

"Hah?!" ucapnya sedikit terkejut. Sehun yang berada disamping Kai merasa bosan dan terus memakan wortelnya.

"Ta-tapi kemarin–"

"Kalau anda tidak percaya kita bisa melihat di rekaman cctv kemarin" ucap pelayan itu dan membawa Kai dan Sehun kemeja yang merekam adegan pembeli.

Betapa terkejutnya Kai saat melihat rekaman dirinya di cctv itu… dia…dia…

…bicara sendiri? Astaga!

"Anda bicara sendiri tuan" ucap pelayan itu lalu mematikan rekaman itu.

"N-ne goma-wo aku pergi" ucap Kai menarik Sehun menjauh dari toko itu.

Ini sungguh-sungguh aneh!

.

.

.

"Kau suka sekali bermain?"

"Hei, hei hei! Aku tidak suka gaya bicaramu, dan ingat aku tidak sedang bermain. Aku hanya ingin memilihkan jodoh yang terbaik untuk namja itu"

"Yah~ terserah kau Luhan" ucap Xiumin pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"Haha, ini pasti menarik!" ucap Luhan tertawa saat melihat Kai dan Sehun dibawah sana.

TBC

**A/N : Mian lama~~ ini udah lanjut! Hihihi xD ada yang masih nunggu gak? Mudahan ada ._.v**

**Balasan review :**

******unnie yuni 5** **: ini udah lanjuuut~~ /thanks for review/**

**utsukushii02**** : ne udah lanjut kok ^^ /thanks for review/**

**DEPO LDH**** : gomawooo~ haha ini lanjut kok ^^ /thanks for review/**

******rindi kimia** : ne, udah lanjut kok /thanks for review/

**askasufa**** : gak beda sebelah kok, dia punya telinga kayak manusia lalu punya telinga di atas kepala kayak kelinci hihih udah paham? Kai seme yang kuat kok xD /thanks for review/**

**bbuingbbuingaegyo**** : ini udah lanjut kok /thanks for review/**

**evilfish1503**** : haha xD lay emang dibuat selingkuh/? /thanks for review/**

**alcici349**** : ne lanjut kok /thanks for review/**

**Dazzling kpopers**** : haha iya tuh Sehun malah gak bisa makai baju /thanks for review/**

**Imeelia**** : lanjutn kok /thanks for review/**

**miszshanty05**** : udah lanjut kok /thanks for review/**

**chuapExo31**** : nee~ aku juga suka sehun yang kek gitu ^^ /thanks for review/**

**nin nina**** : ne udah lanjut kok /thanks for review/**

**GLux99**** : lanjut kok /thanks for review/**

**Ichizuki Takumi**** : tanyakan kepada Luhan/? Hihihi /thanks for review/**

**RanHwa19**** : hihih Sehun kan unyu ^^ /thanks for review/**

**asdindas**** : ne lanjut kok /thanks for review/**

**kim Lyeon Chiken Chubu**** : sama dong KaiHun ship ma ChanBaek ship *toss* ini lanjut kok, hihihi /thanks for review/**

**Cho Ai Lyn**** : gimana ya? Tanya aja ma Krisnya hihihi xD /thanks for review/**

**Ika : Sehun emang imuut hihihi xD /thanks for review/**

**Minji : Ne, lanjut kok /thanks for review/**

**Orchid : ne udah lanjut kok /thanks for review/**

**Yenny : lanjut kok /thanks for review/**

**Kaihun1 : ne lanjut kok /review for review/**

**Jjongie Chaca Yixing : eh, Sehunnya jangan dibawa pulang, entar di tending/? Kai lo hihihi udah lanjut kok ^^ /thanks for review/**

**marvinaoct**** : Sehun emang gemesin ^^ /thanks for review/**

**Sugarflakes Winteria**** : iya deh gue gak tega biarin sehun kek gitu, ini udah lanjut /thanks for review/**

**aegyosehunnie**** : ne lanjut kok /thanks for review/**

**eureurong**** : ne lanjut kok /thanks for review/**

******choi minkinuestii**: eh luhan muncul tau -.-v hihihi /thanks for review/  


**yangdite**** : nee, Sehun mah udah menggemaskan hihihi /thanks for review/**

**ada yang ketinggalan gak? Kalo ada bilang yaaa?**

**Oke, review lagi ne?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Mir-acleKim**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : typo, alur cepet, bahasa tidak baku, YAOI de el el**

**Disclaimer : EXO milik SMEnt, orang tua de el el. Jalan cerita milik saya.**

**Summary : Awalnya Jongin hanya ingin memberikan hadiah untuk kekasihnya –Lay- tapi semuanya tidak berjalan mulus, dan malah berubah menjadi kacau. Dimana Kai harus merawat seorang/? kelinci/? Atau apalah itu. KaiHun, slight! KaiLay, ChanBaek.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! THANKS~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author POV

"Aku mau ikuuttt~~~"

"Tidak! Untuk apa kau mengikutiku kesekolah! Sana masuk sana!"

"Aku mau ikut Kai kesekolaaah~~ mauuu~~"

"Tidak! Diam saja kau disini! Dan memangnya kau tau sekolah itu apa huh?!"

"Memang sekolah itu apa Kai?" Tanya Sehun sambil memiringkan kepalanya kekanan. Kai menghela nafas keras.

"Sudah sana masuk kedalam! Jangan ikuti aku Sehun!" Kai sekali lagi mencoba untuk menutup pintunya. Sudah sekitar 15 menit Sehun dan Kai main tarik-tarikan pintu apertemen Kai. Itu sudah membuat Kai terlambat untuk pergi kesekolah karena Sehun memaksa ikut.

"Aku tidak mau sendirian" ucap Sehun dengan puppy eyes-nya. Membuat Kai mematung menatap wajah menggemaskan itu.

"Kai sedang apa?"

Blam!

Suara itu menyadarkan Kai dengan cepat dia menutup pintu kebetulan Sehun sedang melakukan itu, memberinya kesempatan untuk menutup pintu.

"Huh, tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Kai lalu berjalan mendahului temannya itu.

"Hei! Tadi kau bicara dengan siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil sedikit mengejar Kai. Kai menatap malas temannya itu.

"Aku? Kalau ku beritahu kau pasti tidak percaya" jawab Kai, dan kembali menatap jalanan. Mereka berdua hanya berjalan kaki. Sekolah mereka memang tidak jauh dari apertemen yang mereka tempati.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Kai. Sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya lebih, tapi sepertinya Kai dalam keadaan Bad Mood dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mebungkam mulutnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kai jahat!" teriak Sehun dan memegangi hidungnya yang memerah akibat pintu yang ditutup Kai secara tiba-tiba tadi. Sehun mem-poutkan bibirnya kesal.

Dengan langkah berat kaki, dia berjalan ke cermin besar yang sengaja berada diruang tamu dekat televise. Seketika Sehun melihat pantulan dirinya disini.

"Hah? Kenapa telinga ini muncul lagi? Sejak kapan?" tanyanya sendiri entah kepada siapa. Dia pegang-pegang telingan panjang yang kembali muncul lagi.

"Hai Sehun!"

Sehun terkisap melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin. Itu bukan dirinya, pantulan dicermin itu sedikit lebih pendek darinya, dan tidak memiliki telinga panjang sepertinya, juga wajah mereka yang –sedikit- berbeda walaupun sama-sama cantik.

"K-kau si-siapa?" Tanya Sehun gelagapan. Ada yang aneh dengan cermin besar milik Kai ini.

"Aku…" ucap namja didalam cermin itu sambil tersenyum dan sesekali terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

"Hai Kai, kau masih –ekm!- marah?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil berdehem pelan saat mereka sedang berada didalam kelas. Kebetulan Kai dan Chanyeol dalam kelas yang sama dan bahkan sebangku. Kai hanya memberikan wajah datarnya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kau marah karena apa, tapi bukankah harusnya kau senang?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menurun-naikan alisnya berusaha menggoda. Kai semakin memperlihatkan wajah datarnya.

"Senang?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kemarin, Lay-hyung datang ke apertemen mu kan? Ah! Aku tau pasti dia mengucapkan terima kasih padamu kan? Karena memberi hadiah itu" ucap Chanyeol memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Terima kasih?" lagi, Kai kebingungan dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Hadiahmu, katanya dia sangat menyukainya, yak! Ada apa dengan kau Kai? Kenapa kau seakan-akan tidak tahu tentang ini? Apa jangan-jangan Lay-hyung tidak jadi ke apertemen mu?" Tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi. Kai hanya menatap datar pada buku tulisnya.

'Lay-gege ya?' Sudah sangat lama Kai tidak memikirkan Lay lagi semenjak Sehun berubah menjadi manusia.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanya Kai menatap nanar buku tulisnya, Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Kai bingung.

"Kai kau tid–"

"Park Chanyeol keluar dari kelasku!" teriak seosaengnim Kim. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut. Tunggu! Kenapa hanya dia saja yang disuruh keluar Kai? Kai kan juga bicara? Bingung Chanyeol.

"Tapi seosaengnim Kai–"

"Sudahlah Chanyeol, sana keluar" usir Kai pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol mebelalakan matanya dan mendengus kesal keluar kelas sambil menatap seosaengnim.

'dasar tidak adil' batin Chanyeol saat keluar dari kelas.

Bruk!

"Aww!"

"Eh? Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu maaf, maaf" ucap Chanyeol menundukan badannya dan membantu berdiri seseorang yang ditabraknya itu.

"Chanyeol?" tanyanya bingung, Chanyeol menatap seseorang yang tersungkur dilantai itu.

"Baekkie!" teriaknya senang dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun, untuk saja pintu kelas sudah ditutup, kalau tidak, adegan romantic ChanBaek akan terlihat oleh seluruh orang.

"Kenapa kau berada diluar kelas? Jangan bilang kau dihukum?" Tanya Baekhyun was-was, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum garing.

"Dan jangan kau bilang kau dari perpustakaan dan baru saja meminjam buku karena belum mengerjakan tugas?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya memerah. Chanyeol tau betul Baekhyun. Baekhyun memenag murid berprestasi dikelasnya, tapi hanya saja setiap mengerjakan tugas dia selalu lupa dan berakhir mendapat hukuman seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membolos bersama? Pasti menyenangkan?" Tanya Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun entah kemana.

Baekhyun hanya mendesah pelan, selalu seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Aku…"

"…Luhan"

Jawab namja itu santai dan keluar dari cermin itu dengan sikap santainya. Sehun membelalakan matanya terkejut melihat apa yang dilihatnya sekarang… yah, walaupun dia tidak ngerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Lu-luhan?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Emm ya?" jawab Luhan dengan santainya. Lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun. Sehun hanya berkedip-kedip bingung melihat tingkah Luhan. Dengan santainya –lagi- Luhan mencubit hidung mancung Sehun.

"Ah! Boneka manusia buatanku cantik juga" ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum senang. Sehun menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Buatan?" tanyanya bingung.

"Iya, aku yang membuatmu hidup seperti ini, dengan tujuan agar kau menjadi jodoh Kai yang baik"

"Jodoh?"

"Oh ya ampun Oh Sehun kau terlalu polos"

"Eh? Oh Sehun?" Tanya Sehun lagi dengan polosnya.

"Em, ya menurutku itu marga yang cocok untuk mu Oh Sehun" ucap Luhan lagi tersenyum.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kemari?" tanyanya bingung, Luhan mendekat kearah Sehun lalu mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Untuk mengajarimu suatu hal, mengingat kau terlalu polos" ucap Luhan lalu membelai pipi putih mulus Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan Luhan dengan wajahnya yang super polos.

.

.

.

'Haruskah aku kembali padanya?'

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Kai dari tadi memikirkan tentang Lay-gege yang membuatnya sakit hati sekarang, dia sedikit bimbang, dengan perkataan Chanyeol pada waktu itu.

'_Kemarin, Lay-hyung datang ke apertemen mu kan? Ah! Aku tau pasti dia mengucapkan terima kasih padamu kan? Karena memberi hadiah itu'_

'Hadiah?' bahkan Kai sama sekali tidak memberi apapun pada Lay, ingin memberikan pun mungkin sudah terlambat mengingat hadiahnya sudah… emm err… berubah.

Sekilas Kai baru ingat, dia meninggalkan mahluk di dalam apertemennya, mahluk yang polosnya minta ampun. Oh. Sepertinya Kai harus pulang cepat hari ini.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Ada apa dengan film itu? Kenapa mereka melakukan itu?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan, mereka berdua sedang duduk di sofa panjang televise Kai, sambil menonton sebuah film percintaan yang Luhan dapat entah dari mana.

"Itu namanya ciuman Hunnie~"

"Ciuman? Apa harus seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun bingung pada Luhan, Luhan mengangguk.

"Ciuman harus dilakukan dengan orang yang kau cintai"

"Cintai?"

"Ne, cinta itu, kau akan selalu senang jika berada didekatnya" ucap Luhan sambil kembali menatap film.

Sehun terdiam menatap lekat Luhan, dia melihat senyum aneh yang Luhan keluarkan, tapi Sehun hanya terdiam, tidak bisa mengartikan senyuman itu.

"Apa kau selalu senang jika berada didekat Kai?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun hanya terdiam dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi mulusnya.

"Berarti kau mencintainya kan?" Tanya Luhan lagi, Sehun masih terdiam tertunduk malu tepatnya.

"Lakukan ciuman dengan orang yang kau cintai Sehunnie~"

Pluuk~

"Huaaa! Aku lupa memberitahumu!" ucap Luhan menatap Sehun, Sehun memegangi kepalanya.

"Telinga kelinci-mu itu akan tumbuh saat kau dalam keadaan malu, dan akan menghilang jika kau memakan wortel.. emm, maaf ya? Aku lupa menghilangkan telingamu itu haha" Luhan tertawa garing, sedangkan Sehun menatap bingung, paham atau tidak.

Brak!

"K-kai?!"

Sehun terkejut melihat Kai yang tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam apertemennya.

"Aku kuatir, tadi kau bicara dengan siapa?" Tanya Kai sambil sedikit mengatur nafasnya.

Sehun menoleh kearah samping sofanya, dia sudah tidak melihat lagi siapa yang berada disampingnya. Kesimpulannya…

…Luhan telah menghilang.

"Anu, tadi–"

"_Lakukan ciuman dengan orang yang kau cintai Sehunnie~"_

Deg!

Sehun jadi teringat perkataan Luhan, Sehun mencintai Kai kan? Berarti Sehun harus mencium Kai kan?

"Sehun?" Tanya Kai mencoba mendekat, Sehun terus melamun.

"Se–"

"Kai!" ucap Sehun cepat lalu berdiri dari posisi duduk disofanya. Dia berhadapan langsung dengan Kai. Dengan wajah memerah, perlahan dia dekatkan wajahnya pada Kai.

Chup!

Kai terdiam melihat kelakuan Sehun. Anak polos ini menciumnya? Sehun menciumnya.

Sehun juga menahan malu sebenarnya, dia hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kai, tidak lama dia melepasnya.

Sehun langsung menunduk dan membalikan badannya memebelakangi Kai.

"Sehun"

"Maaf!" ucap Sehun cepat dengan wajahnya yang sudah bak kepiting rebus. Tanpa Sehun sadari, tangan Kai sudah melikar dipinggang rampingnya.

"Kau manis" ucap Kai, matanya menjadi sayu. Perlahan tangannya bergerak memegangi kepala Sehun bermaksud untuk mengusap kepala itu pelan.

Tapi, saat Kai mengusap kepala itu, ada sesuatu yang menganggu, Kai melihat kearah kepala Sehun. Seketika matanya membulat.

"Eh? Sehun?" bingungnya, dan langsung melepas pelukannya pada Sehun. Sehun membalikan badannya berhadapan dengan Kai, lalu memegangi kepalanya.

Sepertinya Sehun harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada Kai.

TBC

**A/N : Holaaaaaaa~! Mian ya gue telat banget nih publish chapnya, semoga masih ada yang inget ma nih ff T.T**

**Saya juga udah selesai ma ulangan saya, emm dan sepertinya saya telah selesai hiatus XDD /nyengir kuda/**

**Give big thanks to :**

**LevesqueXavier – bbuingbbuingaegyo – nin nina – Imeelia – askasufa – DEPO LDH – utsukushii02 – RanHwa19 – chuapExo31 – ophiepoy femmefatale – yangdite – GLux99 – evilfish1503 – aegyosehunnie – RaeMii – Cho Ai Lyn – Ika – minji – kim Lyeon Chiken Chubu – xxx – Bhita KTHardshipperEXO – Jjongie Chaca Yixing – marvinaoct – choi minkinuestii – Keepbeef Chiken Chubu – yoorachoiii – myuu myuu**

**Mian lagi, karena gak sempet bales review miaaaan neeee? **

**Tolong review lagi ne? tinggalkan jejak yaaa? XDD**


End file.
